


We saw the stars when they hid from the world

by usercouldnotbefound



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Columbia - Freeform, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usercouldnotbefound/pseuds/usercouldnotbefound
Summary: Simon surprises Bram at  Columbia.OR-Bram and his friends at Columbia have a movie night thwarted by an unexpected (but very welcome) guest._______________________________Title from Step- Vampire Weekend





	We saw the stars when they hid from the world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries.  
> This is told from Bram's POV.

Isa is turning on her computer, and I'm checking my messages and turning my phone off to get ready for Movie Night Fridays.

Movie Night Fridays originated when my roommate Isa was feeling a bit homesick, and as any good friend does, I watched maybe 8 episodes of The Office with her, and we started to designate Friday nights to movies. It's worked out great so far. She and Min introduced me to nearly all the Star Wars movies

Speaking of Min...

"The popcorn bitch is here!" She said, plopping down on a beanbag chair of Isa's. 

A bit about my roommates:

Isa is ridiculously smart. She and her girlfriend Tess are both from Seattle. Tess goes to NYU. You know, when I first heard that, I was a bit jealous, because Simon and I could have had the same thing. But, it was Simon's decision, and I didn't get to dictate that. Anyway, Isa is the reigning champion of the City of Seattle Robotics Tournament, two years running.

Min is sixteen and a New York local. The city of New York doesn't allow skipped grades, but she's a freaking genius that takes classes at Columbia twice a week for three hours a day. She's in a high school for advanced learners on the Upper East Side. She lives in Greenwich Village with her grandparents. She used to live in Harlem, but her parents died in a gas explosion. She doesn't talk about it much, which is sort of a surprise because she talks a lot. 

So, yeah. I room with and are friends with two genius gay girls who don't know how to take care of themselves. 

It's actually better than you might think. 

Min opens her bag to reveal a lot of kettle corn.

"I bought twelve bags." She says. 

Isa looks very excited. "Nice! I'm going to grab a bowl"

She brought three small pots. "Everyone take four bags!!!"

Honestly, I live with her. Eating popcorn in pots that you didn't even make the popcorn in. 

Well, 10 minutes later, the girls have convinced me to watch a standup episode on Isa's Netflix. The guy's not bad. He used to be a writer for SNL, a show I remember that Nora was obsessed with towards the end of our senior year. I'm watching and texting Simon at the same time, and neither of them had said anything. They've both done it.

 **Bram:** Isa and Min are both making me watch this Standup special on Netflix.

 **Simon:** I cannot believe I haven't met them yet!

 **Bram:** I know! And it's already November!

 **Simon:** No shit, Sherlock

 **Simon:** I hope I meet them soon.

 **Bram:** Maybe next week? Min lives in this really nice apartment in this really cool neighborhood

I sent him a picture I took of Min's building. 

 **Simon:** Holy sh-

 **Bram:** Yeah, I told you her grandparents were loaded.

 **Bram:** Hopefully she'll be here next week instead of trying to binge an entire Netflix series in two days.

 **Simon:** hopefully. 

The doorbell rings and Min springs up to get it. 

"Yessssssss. The cookie-cake I ordered is finally here!"

I say "A cookie-cake. Min, what the-", at the same time Isa says ;

"Yessssssss. Cookie-Cakes!"

But, when Min looks through the peephole thingy, she gasps. She quickly texts Isa, I can assume because she's the one who promptly covers my eyes. 

"Isa, what the fuck.". They curse so much, it's started to rub off on me.

Isa and Min say "3,2,1, SUPRISE!" in unison and Isa's hands are free from my eyes.

And oh my god. 

Holy Shit. 

"Hi,", My boyfriend says sheepishly, and maybe he was going to finish his sentence, maybe he was going to say something important. But I don't care.

I kiss him right then and there, and it's as if we'd never been apart. God, I missed him. Sure, we tried to meet each other every other week, but with our classes, and all the stuff that goes on in a college student's lives, we're lucky to see each other twice a month.

Fifteen minutes later, Movie Night has officially been canceled, and a new segment called  _Introducing my Boyfriend to my Roommates!_ has been introduced. 

"Why are you here?" I ask, and Simon looks at me weirdly "Well, obviously I WANT you to be here, but, we said next week!"

Simon laughed and put his arm around me. "Well. There was an... incident, so to speak, at a rally that was doing no one any good, and eventually resulted in some property damage. We've got the next few days off while the English department gets cleaned up."

"Hey. Isa, Isa, Isa, tell him about that time that you and Tess got lost-"

Min had to say no more. This was probably up there on our list of stories to tell people. "So," Isa begins. "My girlfriend, Tessa, Tess, goes to NYU. And we're both from Seattle, so we're DEFINITELY not used to the NYC subway. So, to get from Furnald Hall (that's here) to Brittany Hall (My girlfriend's dorm on 10th ), I had to take the 1 train to the R or the W train, which went pretty well, but I was really nervous. I met up with Tess at her dorm, which is neat as fuck, I mean, Tess is basically the same as Bram here when it comes to neatness."

I smile, my arms around Simon on my bed. "I'll take that as a compliment.". It's true. Tess is awesome. 

"ANYWAY. Tess had some family who lived In Astoria, which is in Queens. Her family's from Greece, and when they immigrated, they ended up in Astoria. Greek capital of the city. There are two train lines that stop near her dorm, as I said, the R and the W trains. We knew that it was the last stop on one of the trains. But we ended up taking the R instead of the W. We didn't notice we were on the wrong train until we stepped out on the last stop.

"So, we ended up in Forest Hills, which is a cute tennis neighborhood in Queens. So we played a couple of rounds because we both played in High School, and then walked around a few little shops and bought some stuff, which is why Tess and I have matching Forest Hills sweaters and why I own multiple glass lions. Why lions, you may ask? Columbia Lions. School pride."

"Awesome!" Simon seemed a little surprised that he wasn't the one doing all of the talking. "So, Min. How's life?"

"It's fine, I have a bunch of tests coming up, so fuck my life. Annnnnnnd my grandparents are volunteering in Cambodia, so I have eaten all the food in the house and my anxiety prevents me from going to any other store than Starbucks. I haven't studied for my A.P physics test at all, which means I'll either cram or wing it. I am currently living off of iced coffee and five-hour energies and I'm so fucking tired." She says this in maybe two breaths.

Simon looks at her and blinks. He's sorry,  I can tell.  "I'm sorry to intrude on your movie night, so do you guys want to do anything?" 

I don't think that anyone's in the mood for anything, but Min pops up, rather unsurprisingly.  "Well, there's this movie theatre in TriBeCa, near Franklin Street showing the Star Wars movies in chronological order- tonights Return Of The Jedi if anyone wants to see it?"

"Fuck Yeah." Says Isa, a hardcore Star Wars fan. Like, she's the type to write fanfiction and has posters in her room. She had a poster of Princess Leia up by her bed, but it was weird falling asleep knowing Carrie Fischer was looking down on me. She changed it after I complained. It's now a picture of the Millenium Falcon. Better, I guess. 

"Sure!" Simon says happily. "How do we get there?" He asks, his mouth twitching the slightest bit.

"Wellllllllll" Min says dramatically "We take the 1 train to Franklin Street. And then we walk. Like five minutes."

"Okay then!" Isa says, ready with the remaining popcorn and a t-shirt with Yoda's face on it. 

Soon, we're on the one train going downtown, and Simon's holding my hand on the subway. I sort of freaked out for about three seconds, because we'd never been very openly affectionate in Georgia. But this was New York. 

"Your friends could not be more different from you," Simon remarks, smiling. "Like, you're all neat and everything and your roommates seem like..."

"disasters of human beings?" Min says as she sits down next to Simon, as a man in a dark blue suit gets off at 50th Street.  "To be honest, that's how I've categorized myself since like, fourth grade. Yeet." She then does this weird finger fun type thing. Her general nihilism and outlook on life have always kind of confused me.

"Okayyyy" Simon says, looking in my direction. Butthole mouth and all. "Oh! Min, I have a question. Is Min short for anything, or is it just Min? Is that rude?"

"No. it's not rude. I get it a lot, and it's a fun story to tell." Min says, getting us tickets on her phone and smiling up at Simon. "It's sort of a long story. See, My mom's family was from Norway, and My dad was from Korea- I look much more like my mom, I know. But they couldn't decide on a name for yours truly. My mom wanted to name me Minerva, and my dad wasn't as picky. he just wanted me to be named a Korean name- like his parents and grandparents, who were all raised in the U.S. His name was Anthony because his parents were pretty estranged from their culture. Is that a good word choice? 

"Anyway, my parents did end up naming me Minerva, but everyone calls me Min because it's a popular syllable in many Korean names, meaning 'people' or 'clever'."

"And you're sixteen, right?" Simon asks, hesitantly.

"Correct.", Min says, looking at the sign on the Christopher Street street station.

"So... you still live with them?" He asks, and I tense up and kind of wince. I think he notices and looks kind of uneasy,  

"Nah. They died in a gas explosion when I was twelve. We lived in Harlem- Boadway and 121nd street. But I live with my mom's parent's now. In the village."

"Oh. I'm really sorry.". Simon says sheepishly. 

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. This is our stop, guys. ISA!! Take out your headphones!"

We walk out of the subway, and it's 8:30. We have 15 minutes to kill. Simon and Isa are in line talking, probably about her shirt- he likes Star Wars, not at an Isa level, but he likes it.  He looks very cute in the minimal lighting that's available as we sit in a Starbucks two blocks away from the theatre. Min walks over to me- a frappuccino in one hand- two bags in another.

"Hey, Bram.", she says, sitting down at a table and beckoning me to sit down. I do. 

"Hey. How's life going?"

"Pretty good, pretty good". She slides me one of the bags, and I open it. There's a large chocolate chip cookie in it. Odd. She only gives away things if she wants something.

"Yes, Min?" I ask, knowing she wants something.

"Tell me about Simon. You talk about him a lot sure, making me really fucking jealous I'm not in a relationship, mind you, and text him a lot."

"Sure." I kind of blush as she says these things in a very matter-of-fact way that reminds me a bit of Leah.

"But you never say anything about how you got together."

"ugh." I don't want to talk about it.

"Maybe this... will convince you. ". She takes out three pieces of the new oreo cheesecake, the two best things in the world morphed into one.  Something I could never possibly afford. 

I'm sure Simon would be fine with it. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he has done it himself. He's not a very secretive guy.

I take the cheesecake and begin from the beginning.

 

**"It all started in August on the school Tumblr page."**


End file.
